


Appraisal of Days To Come

by shm00mzz



Series: Leopika Family Brainrot [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Post-Dark Continent Arc, Pure unchecked brainrot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, i cried while writing, i didnt even proofread this, leorio calls kurapika sunshine ;v;, mentions of the zoldyck kids and gon, no beta we die like men, pregnancy announcement, togashi please let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shm00mzz/pseuds/shm00mzz
Summary: "Now, Kurapika was twelve weeks with child, so delighted by the prospect of raising a family despite their anxieties, finally buckling down and deciding to tell Leorio over dinner."aka a self indulgent leopika babbyie announcement fic because I need to feel joy
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika Family Brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167689
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Appraisal of Days To Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is………… extremely corny and bad and dumb but i care it sm.
> 
> Krpk is AFAB and transmasc/nonbinary, I used they/them pronouns here. TW/CW for descriptions/mentions of menstrual cycles and periods, PMS, and pregnancy. Semi-canon compliant, post dark continent arc. Nanika undid emperor time upon their own will because its my fic and i elect to feel joy in my life.  
> (Alluka/Nanika part of a system, Kalluto is mentioned.)
> 
> [[Congrats to kxrapikaz for finishing finals take this token of me being proud of u]]

Kurapika’s desire to start a family had blossomed a few months ago, at least to Leorio’s understanding. He’d catch his spouse staring longingly at couples with children when they were in public, or gazing at nothing in particular, wistful, when he brought up young patients that he’d interacted with during his residency. It became obvious, but neither one of them wanted to ask the question.

In the end, it was Kurapika. Late at night, post coitus, once their heads had cleared and they were clean, half dressed, entangled lovingly under the sheets. Something along the lines of ‘Would you ever want a family? Kids of our own?’ and the enthusiastic response, ‘Of course, someday.’ The suggestion of adoption from Leorio, snuffed out by Kurapika making it clear that they wanted biological children, which Leorio was not in any way opposed to.

The conversation slept in embers over a few days, being stirred and fanned with short exchanges on the matter. ‘Are you comfortable with carrying a child,’ ‘can you manage your job as well as children,’and ‘are we emotionally prepared’ were the most prominent, lingering questions, save only for ‘ _when?’_

Sometime, someday, was the answer. Hope sparkling like unfiltered sunlight at the end of Leorio’s residency and the infinite time following. 

Kurapika had no idea how to break the news when they got 2 positive results on 2 separate, grossly expensive pharmacy tests.

They had been taking microdoses of testosterone for long enough to prevent menstruation on most months- but they weren’t fortunate enough to lose it completely. (They planned to stop HRT temporarily when the couple wanted to start actively _trying_ for a baby, resuming after carrying the child to term.) Because of this, it was of little concern when Kurapika went weeks,months, without their period. Until the symptoms of pregnancy, which they assumed to be PMS at the time, lingered, persisted, and seemed to only grow worse.

Now, Kurapika was seven weeks with child, so delighted by the prospect of raising a family despite their anxieties, finally buckling down and deciding to tell Leorio over dinner. They couldn’t hide it for much longer, not from their husband, who was mesmerizingly close to becoming a medical professional. They were a bit surprised he hadn’t noticed already, what with all of Kurapika’s symptoms and the slight swell at the base of their torso.

It was a Friday evening in the tail ends of autumn, a few hours after Leorio had come home from a day of work, given time to stop by the store, crash for a bit, change clothes and wash his face. Kurapika was in the bedroom talking with Melody over the phone when their husband began preparing dinner. She was the first one they’d told about the pregnancy, naturally, and she listened to every overjoyed word and brewing fear, always excellent at bringing Kurapika some balance in her own special way.

When Kurapika padded into the common area, Leorio was humming in front of the stove, managing a large saucepan as well as a skillet, and they weren’t quite sure what he was cooking, but it smelled _wonderful._ He _was_ wonderful. They already had a little makeshift family spread over the world, odd, confusing, and beautiful like ameteur patchwork, and Leorio was definitely a family man. He was always beyond thrilled to be with the people he loved, adorable and goofy, with a heart warm enough to melt glaciers. He’d be a phenomenal father, without a doubt.

There was little discussion as Leorio finished dinner, Kurapika already sat at the dining table with brief talk of how Melody was doing, who had heard from the kids as of late, saving conversation for the meal. They stared, endearing, at their husband, heart swirling in just the same way it had years ago, when they first allowed themselves to welcome their love for him. Yet, past the thick curtains of all of this joy, their anxiety still brewed, bitter and unkind.

It was too soon, for one thing, Leorio was still a resident and the baby would be a few months old before he became a proper practitioner. They lived comfortably, sure, but having another mouth to feed before Leorio could start bringing home paychecks (albeit substantially smaller than most other doctors, aiming to work at an easily affordable family practice,) presented some budgeting concerns. Not to mention the unpreparedness of both Leorio and Kurapika, one still attempting to figure out balancing work and personal life, the other still escaping the grasp of traumatic experiences.

Yet, mental images of their future swept away fears, and Kurapika settled deeper into their chair when Leorio brought their food to the table.

( He wouldn’t be upset, they knew that much.)

“Enjoy your meal, my love.” He hummed, the plate making a quiet _clank_ against the hardwood when it was set before them.

“Thank you, Leorio.” Their husband quirked an eyebrow as he sank from his towering height into the chair across from Kurapika. “Ooh, first name, am I in trouble?” Teasing, Leorio tapped the base of his cup against the table. The blonde just rolled their eyes and chuckled. When they looked back up, Leorio was eyeing them expectantly.  
  


“Did you need something?”

“Yeah, I need to see if you like it,” he insisted with a wave of his hand, “go on!”

Compliant, Kurapika took a bite, nearly melting into the taste with an approving groan.

“Good?” Leorio smiled, tipping his cup to his lips.

“Yes, quite. You never cease to amaze me.” He was certainly blushing in the low light, coming from the warm and buzzing bulb above the stove as well as a lamp standing proud in a corner, dimmed to a calming glow. “I’ve never tried preparing this dish, is all. I was honestly expecting to set something on fire.” Kurapika laughed, “I don’t think you could manage to do such a thing, Leorio, you’re such a wonderful cook.”

“Well now you’re just flattering me, sunshine.” He took his own bite, eyes scrunching closed briefly. “Damn, it _is_ good though.”

“So- how is the work week treating you?” They spoke with an adoring lilt. “It’s hell.” Leorio was quick to mutter through a full mouth, but promptly swallowed. “The clinic was slow today, so they had residents do _two_ emergency pediatric simulations today. Y’know what my job was?” Kurapika grinned. “What was your job?”

“Putting a catheter in a mannequin child’s silicon dick.” he laughed a bit, stabbing at a few more morsels of food to collect them on his fork. “On both of them. Just ‘oh, here Mr Paladiknight, put the piss tube in the kid.’ I’m going into family practice, not an emergency room. Why would I need to insert a urethral catheter? _Ever?_ ” Kurapika laughed, and the smile Leorio flashed up at them made their heart flutter. He wasn’t truly angry, just trying to make his spouse laugh. Leorio droned on a slight while longer with humorous retelling of recent experiences in his residency, something that always entertained the Kurta, making them sputter and half-choke on their food at times. He ended his anecdotes with a story of an unruly parent. Those were always the best, and it was almost fitting.

“Darling, you mentioned earlier that the Zoldycks were thinking of stopping by, do you know when that’d be?” Leorio took a moment to ponder, then recounted, “I think about two weeks from now, I don’t know if Gon is coming with them either, it might just be the three of ‘em.”

“That’s wonderful, I haven’t spoken with Kalluto in far too long. They hardly ever answer any messages.” Leorio let out a short, loud laugh, “You’re one to talk, emperor of _not picking up the damned phone._ ” Then Kurapika laughed, hard, “Gods, shut up, you’re insufferable.” they were beaming. 

“If I'm insufferable, how’d I convince Nanika to help out with your ass backwards fountain of youth?”

“I’m fairly sure it was Gon, actually, because he was sobbing like a baby and Nanika actually _likes_ him.”

“ _Low blow,_ babe. And, for the record, I was crying harder.”

“Yes, yes, I’m so very proud of you for being the world’s most upset man upon learning about Emperor Time. How you woo me with your tears.” Both of them were nearly cackling at that point, loving banter never quite growing old.

“Hah… So, sunshine, what’ve _you_ been up to? Besides chipping away at my sanity, of course.” Kurapika glanced down, and Leorio was nearly done with his food, Kurapika having already finished. It was go time. “Actually, I have something I need to tell you, and a favor to ask.”

Leorio shifted in his seat with an inquisitorial hum. “Lay it on me, then!”

“First of all, can you get me an appointment with the OB-GYN at your practice?” When Leorio nodded, Kurapika continued, “I’m going to need a pelvic exam soon, and have some other stuff taken care of.” Leorio nodded again, this time with confusion knitting his brows together. “Yeah, I can check on Monday, for sure. But I thought you got an exam from your own gynecologist a few months ago?”

“Ah, yes, well… The tables have turned, it seems.” Leorio stilled upon hearing this, fork hovering above his plate and no longer chewing, jaw slightly slack. He swallowed, laughed nervously when Kurapika’s expression remained static and unreadable, with their eyes steadily creeping into a vibrant, illuminating red. “Wh- whaddya mean?” Slowly, Kurapika laid their hands in the middle of the table, palms up so Leorio could hold them easily, which he did, fork clattering onto the plate with an unpleasant noise. They inhaled deeply, sucking air through their teeth, squeezing their husband’s hands.

“I’m pregnant.”

Leorio blinked, mouth hanging slightly agape, then spent a moment mouthing and tossing out stuttered syllables with no articulation or meaning, before finally choking out “I- You’re sure?” Kurapika nodded, watched the other wet his lips, gears turning almost audibly in his head, behind that pretty face. “How long?” Kurapika squeezed his hands again, dragging their thumbs against calloused skin. “Seven weeks.”

Silence lingered for a few seconds, save for Leorio’s noisy, shocked breathing.

“Holy shit.” he whispered, “I’m gonna be a dad.” Kurapika grinned, rose from their chair and walked around to the other side of the table. Two slender hands took one of Leorio’s and guided it to rest on Kurapika’s lower belly, where they held it, sighing. “We’re having a _baby.”_

Leorio looked up and back down, from his spouse’s bright and shining eyes to the swell beneath his palm. He quickly brought his other hand over to cup Kurapika’s belly as well, smiling, truly awestruck. His face was a mask of astonishment, lit up like endless stars in the night sky. It was only a few moments before Leorio stood so suddenly it shook the table. 

Before Kurapika could contest it, strong arms pulled them from the ground and into the air, spun in circles by their husband who was laughing unburdened and free into their chest, his arms around their waist. Kurapika, though startled, laughed loud and beautifully, wrapping their legs around Leorio so their flying limbs wouldn’t knock anything over in their small dining room. The man holding them was half- sobbing, joyfully; slowing his spinning to a gradual stop, just hugging his spouse tightly, as if this moment would fade forever if he let them go. “Kurapika…” he sniffled and exhaled, heavy with laughter, “Kurapika, Kurapika, Kurapika, gods,” Kurapika was lowered to the ground, now close to crying themselves. They giggled while Leorio stooped and spoke between mindless kisses all over their face.

“Sunshine, oh… _sunshine_.” He pulled back after thoroughly kissing the pale skin dusted with faded acne scars, quickly dropping to his knees. “I don’t even know what to say, I’m just…” he laughed, loud, joyful, eyes blowing wide open again and positively beaming while he wildly gestured towards the bump. “This is… I’ve never been so happy, thank you, no- wait- yeah, yes, thank you, so much. I love you. I love you so much, Kurapika-” he was cut off by his own hiccup, tears now beading in the corners of his eyes, choking out “my sunshine.”

“I love you too, beautiful.“

Leorio leaned further back into his heels, making grabby hands to encourage Kurapika to move towards him. They complied, and Leorio pressed the side of his face into their lower belly, warm hands over their clothed hips. Kurapika sniffled, hard, and they felt Leorio’s hot tears through their shirt, loving hands quickly lowering to card through his dark hair. 

After a few long moments, Leorio stared up into seas of blazing red with his own puppy-dog eyes. “‘Pika, may I?”

“Yes,” Kurapika said, high and shaky, “go ahead, love.”

Leorio slowly, gently lifted the fabric of Kurapika’s shirt just enough to expose their tummy. He was already _so_ in love with this tiny human being he hadn’t even met yet, and so deeply in love with the person carrying it. He pressed a long, soft, velvety kiss against the skin, the bristly trail of hair; a kiss that lingered with his lips once he pulled away ever so slightly, kissing them again just a bit higher, the actions repeated over and over. Kurapika mewled with adoration and a smile, they gently scratched at the hair along Leorio’s jaw to urge him back to an upright position.

Kurapika kissed their husband, sweet and slow, pressing their noses together, grinning so deeply. They chased Leorio’s lips when he stood fully, sparing a thought for how _big_ Leorio was, physically, and a fleeting worry of how large their child would end up before birth. This was no time for such concerns, though, and they could tell Leorio was having a touch of clarity through his enamored haze as well, face growing a bit more somber, worried.

“Sunshine, we’ll need to-“

“Shh, Leorio,” they cooed, pressing their palms against the sides of his face, “we’ll have plenty of time to worry later on. But tonight belongs to us, okay? We can celebrate.” They rocked up onto their toes and kissed Leorio again, resting delicate hands on his shoulders.

“I’ll take care of the dishes and start some cocoa, alright?” They whispered, “you can straighten up the bedroom if you’d like. Put on a movie, or some music, all up to you.” Leorio beamed, leaning down to briefly embrace Kurapika again, then making a beeline for their room, grinning like a fool. They stood briefly, hand pressed against the underside of their stomach and rocking slightly on the balls of their bare feet, then turned carefully to retrieve the dirty dishes from the table. Plates, then glasses, then silverware, handling them gently because the loud clattering was always a bit too much for them to take, gripping the folded and partially dirtied napkins to use later. The near empty glasses of water were lovingly poured into house plants, leftover food scraped from plates and pots and pans into a Tupperware container, then refrigerated, and Kurapika wiped off the silverware and plates with their napkins to be sure they were used to their full potential.

Once they tossed the napkins in their trash bin, they put a drain plug in one side of the sink and started the faucet, pumping some soap into the rising water, taking deep breaths of the steam that cleared their worries. As the sink filled with clusters of soap bubbles and warm water, Kurapika gazed around them, faced with flashing mental images of a life they never thought they’d have. Family both found and forged in blood, love without fear, a home where they could take roost and thrive. Concepts of them nurturing a brand new life, of teaching Kurta language and tradition, of sharing and blending their own, personal culture within the walls of their home, between the beats of their hearts.

They closed their eyes, hands tingling in the heat, breathing deeply as they grabbed a sponge, reminding themselves, these weren’t daydreams anymore.

They were safe, beautiful, whole and transcended, and nobody could ever take that away.

\---

Here's some Leopika family art that I was commissioned to do ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> This is so poorly written it is Wattpad level. cries. this is what i get for not sleeping and writing family fluff.
> 
> Shoutout 2 Ghost n Fin for being ultrasexy and fueling my Leopika family brainrot, HUGE shoutout to Fin for paying me fifty US dollars to draw themb, my commissions are still open, you can find me on Instagram @shm00ms, please I am bankrupt.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, kudos+comments appreciated, ur all big sexy, new SWuSM chapter coming soon B]


End file.
